


tell me tomorrow I'll wait by the window for you

by bensmitchell



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Crossover, First Meetings, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bensmitchell/pseuds/bensmitchell
Summary: Six months. That's how long they had been speaking for. 182 days, 4831 hours? Not that Ben was counting.Ben loves Callum, Callum loves Ben, problem is, they've never met.A first meet type au, inspired by my second favourite show, Gavin and Stacey.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell, Jay Brown/Lola Pearce
Comments: 9
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I'm unsure about if anything of this sort has been written before, if so, i apologise! I just had this thought in my head and had to write about it. 
> 
> In this, Callum/Lola are best friends. It's just for the premise of the fic but it's definitely something i'd love to happen on Eastenders! 
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts. I haven't fully checked over it so apologies for any mistakes, it's probably all a bit of a mess!

Six months. That’s how long they had been speaking for. 182 days, 4831 hours? Not that Ben was counting. He rolls over in bed, eyes set upon the photo of Callum gracing his bedside table. He couldn’t wait to see his face, press his mouth against his lips, run his hands through his hair. 

“Only 17 hours to go now babe.” Ben states to Callum on the phone, voice chipper. 

“Can’t wait. You better not stand me up!” Callum exclaims, laughter echoing through the phone. 

That laugh. Ben couldn’t wait to hear it face to face. The reality of meeting Callum was well and truly hitting. 

“I won’t babe, I arranged this, remember? 12pm, Trafalgar Square. Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you, baby. That’s just the way it is.” 

Although yet to meet, Ben knew he was in love with Callum. Every time they spoke, skyped, messaged, Ben’s heart skipped a beat. 

Meeting would only bring that thought into a reality. 

Night turned to day and before he knew it, Ben was leaving to go meet Callum. He felt an array of emotions: excited, nervous, scared. 

“What if he doesn’t like me in real life? What if we don’t clic-“

“Mate! Calm down will you. You’ll scare the poor bloke off. Telling you what this mate of his better be a stunner. I ain’t trailing all the way to London for nothin.” 

They agreed a few nights ago that they would both each bring a mate. For Ben, there was no doubt who he was taking. Him and Jay had been best mates since birth, although related, they were brothers by choice. Jay thought the whole idea was mental, however, when Ben spoke of a girl called Lola his eyes lit up in delight. 

“Can’t wait to see you.” Ben text Callum, taxi pulling up in view. 

All throughout the ride, Ben’s legs were shaking, mind racing. He had waited so long for this moment, one failed attempt turned into two, three. He was beginning to think this wasn’t meant to be for them. The second they finally agreed a date, his heart soared. Every moment had been counting down to this. 

“Train to London, final call.” Ben hears over the tannoy. 

“Mate! We are going to be late. Hurry the fuc-“ 

“I’m here! That girl on the counter-“ Jay points, seemingly obvious. “I asked her for her number. She wasn’t having any of it.” 

“Do you ever think outside of your pants?” 

“What’s the point in that?” 

“Anyways, what’s happening with Lucy? Thought you’s were back on.” 

“Doesn’t hurt to look, mate. We don’t all have our eyes set on one person like you.” 

“Yeah, one person I was nearly about to stand up thanks to you.” Ben states, placing his bag below the seat. 

Jay takes the seat opposite, orders some sort of beer from the menu. Ben too nervous to pay attention. 

“Mate! You’ve got to try this. Best one so far, 8/10 i reckon?”

…

“Ben, mate, you gonna drink that?” 

Ben slides his bottle across the table, resting comfortably in Jay’s hands. 

“Just not thirsty.” he states, biting his nail in anticipation. 

“This was your idea. That morning, remember? You came round to my house, let’s do this beer tasting quiz Jay, let’s try every beer around the world. Christ knows where you are with it, your dad gave up months ago.” 

Isn’t the only thing he gave up. Ben thought.

“You sure this Callum ain’t a catfish? What about his mate, you seen a picture of her?” Jay questions, eager to grab Ben’s attention. 

“No mate. Believe it or not our conversations don’t revolve around the two of you.” 

“Alright, Jesus, just making conversation.”

“Well don’t, alright, i’m nervous enough as it-“

The train alerts them of their destination. Jay pauses, eyes set upon Ben. 

“Come on mate.” Jay states, patting Ben on the back. Both men head off to find a taxi, destination imminent. 

“Callum, chill out, will ya? You’ve changed that shirt at least six times!” 

“Has it really been that much?” Callum thought. 

“I just want to look good for him. It matters, you know? First day of the rest of our lives together.” Callum couldn’t help but smile at the thought. They had made so many previous attempts to meet, each time life getting in the way. He couldn’t wait to embrace him, feel him in his arms. He had been waiting so long for this moment. 

“I know. He won’t care about how you look though, he’ll be too busy kissing the life out of you.” 

Callum blushed, warm smile spreading over his lips. He couldn’t stop thinking about it, wondered if the butterflies in his stomach would ever settle. 

“Come on, let’s go. Can’t let Stuart go without us.” 

Lola grabs his hand, stops him mid walk. 

“I’m so happy for you, especially after everything that’s went on. You deserve to be happy.” Lola states, smiling up at Callum.

“Thanks, Lo. Thanks for always being there. Couldn’t have done any of this without you.” 

“Come on.” She states, bags placed in the hold. 

Only 2 hours to go now, babe. 

Ben looked around Trafalgar Square, taking in the view of the buildings. It was huge, a true sight to behold. Jay’s dash to get pizza did nothing to settle his nerves, if anything, he was more nervous. Each minute counting closer to Callum’s arrival. 

“Ben?” He heard behind him. He could recognise that voice from anywhere. The voice he listened to most nights whilst nodding off, spoke to first thing in the morning. 

“Callum? Wow, I can’t believe it’s really you.” Ben states, resting his hand across Callum’s jaw. 

“Hi” he greets him, placing a kiss towards his forehead. In that moment, it was just the two of them, nothing else mattered. 

“Ahem?” Ben hears from behind him, sees Jay stood. 

“Sorry! Jay this is Callum. Callum, Jay.” Ben states, holding onto Callum’s arm. He couldn’t bring himself to let go, didn’t want too. 

“This is Lola.” Callum says, reaching behind him, pulling her in from the side. 

The loss of contact makes Ben’s heart drop. Although stood merely a few centimetres away, it didn’t feel enough. He wanted to be as close to him as possible, envied Lola for being in his arms, wished it was him instead. 

“Hi.” She greets, eyes scanning up and down Jay. Ben looked behind, saw Jay reciprocating the same thoughts. 

“Shall we go grab a drink maybe?” Callum asked, placing his arm around Ben’s shoulders. 

“Yeah, sounds good.” He states, Lola and Jay already off, walking a few yards ahead. 

“You were right, you know?” Callum says, looks down towards Ben. 

“Oh yeah, with what?” He questions, intrigued. 

“You are short. The height difference is truly remarkable.” 

Callum laughs at Ben’s attempted slap. 

“How do you feel?” Ben asks. 

“Like I’ve been waiting for you, this moment, my entire life. I never want to let you go.” 

“Then don’t.” Ben says, taking Callum’s hand in his. He walks on, the bar set in their sights.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date and a goodbye.. or not? 
> 
> “I don’t want to let you go.” 
> 
> “Well, don’t, come with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to those who have read and liked so far. I wasn’t going to upload this chapter so soon but apparently I don’t have a life and now I have so many ideas for this fic! I’ll definitely be continuing although the next chapter may not be as quick.

Opening the door to the bar, Ben steps aside.

“After you.” He states, hand out in jest. 

“Why thank you, kind sir.” Callum states, pulling Ben into his arms, back leaning against the door. 

“Why haven’t you kissed me yet?” Callum questions, eyes looking into Ben’s. 

“Why haven’t you kissed me? Maybe I’m just wanting to keep you on your toes.” 

“The only person on their toes is you.” Callum laughs, Ben’s height amusing to him.

“Have you ever thought that maybe your height is the issue? I’ll have you know, my height is perfectly normal for a man of my build.” 

Callum runs his hands along Ben’s shoulders, placing them on his back. 

“Oh, I have absolutely no complaints about your build.” Callum states, swipes his tongue along the entrance of his mouth, hands continuing their journey. 

Ben reaches up, places his mouth next to Callum’s ear. “Well, loverboy, play your cards right and maybe you’ll see.” 

Callum turns his head, lips centimetres away from touching. 

“Come on, the cavalry will be wondering where we are.” Ben states, moving his head out of reach. Callum follows him, tail wedged firmly between his legs. I’m in love with you, meeting you has only pushed it deeper. 

“Finally! Where the fuck have you been?” Jay exclaims at the arrival of Ben and Callum. 

“Actually. Forget I asked. Shots?” Jay asks, arm reaching around Lola, pulling her in. 

Ben wanted to question Jay on his motives. He knew he had Lucy at home, however, the six year age gap always alarmed him. Lola seemed fun and Jay was a big boy, he could make his own decisions. 

Ben takes two shots from Jay, places one in Callum’s hand. 

“To taking chances.” Ben says, clinks his glass with Callum’s, liquid tipping down his throat. 

“Have I told you how amazing you look?” Ben questions, eyes scanning up and down Callum. 

“It’s just River Island, ain’t nothin special.”

“That’s where my belts from! Lush that is.” 

“Lush? First the height, now the lingo. Tell you what, that man on the other side of the bar. Sublime.” 

Ben turns his head, looking for said man. 

“You, idiot, look.” Callum waves his hand towards the mirror. “It’s reflected, there’s two of us.” 

“Babe, I’m not drunk enough for this.” 

In that moment, Ben realises they have yet again lost Jay and Lola. He turns, maybe a bit too quick, wobbling on the stool he claimed. 

“Easy.” Callum says, hand pressed against Ben’s front. 

He could feel Ben’s heart beating under his chest, the thumping intensifying by the second. 

“Do I make you nervous?” Callum questions, coy smile at his lips. 

“Don’t know what you are on about, mate.” 

“Not your mate.” 

“Oh yeah? What are you then? I only met you-“ Ben looks down, watch in full view. “An hour ago. One full hour, in my attention. How do you feel?” 

“Blessed. Truly.” 

Callum takes Ben’s hand, guides him over to the sofa’s Lola and Jay have claimed. 

“What’s this?” Callum states, taking the sheet out of Jay’s hand. Ben places his head in his hands, knows what’s about to come of the conversation. 

“Oh here we go-“ “This, mate, is the pierre de resistance. The creme de la creme.” Ben slaps Jay across the back of his head. “It’s a chart for every beer around the world. We try them, rate them.” 

“Hang on, I try them. All the way down you couldn’t have cared less, too nervous.” 

“Nervous, ay? So I do make you nervous?” Ben blushes at the comment, hides his smile behind the beer he gulps. 

“Can’t be giving away all my secrets on the first date, can I?” 

“Tell me more, Ben Mitchell. I want to hear every single detail about your life.” 

“Deadbeat Dad, mostly AWOL Mum. Do I need to go on?” 

“I’m sorry that happened to you. Same goes, really, can’t remember the last time I seen my Mum, my Dad, well.. ever since I came out as gay he’s disowned me.”

“You’re amazing, Callum Highway. It’s his loss.” 

“I can’t believe this, you know.” Callum says, disbelief evident. 

“Hmm?” Ben questions, eager for Callum’s response.

“This, us, I can’t believe it.” 

“I know.” Ben agrees.

“It’s like I’ve known you, for ages.” 

“I feel like I’ve known you all my life.” Ben says, both sentences moving in sync. 

“I was so worried you wouldn’t like me-“ 

“What?” 

“I was so nervous.” 

“Yeah, me too. Look, Callum. I just want you to know-“

“Sorry?” 

“I just wanted to-“ 

“I can’t hear you.” 

Ben leans in, places his lips on Callum’s, tongue swiping across the entrance. Callum takes the hint, finally, let’s Ben in. They kiss for a few minutes, only pulling apart at the loss of air. 

“Ben, train goes in 20 minutes!” Jay shouts, standing at a nearby food stall. 

“I don’t want to leave you.” Ben states, places his head against Callum’s chest. 

“I don’t want you to go. Come back with us, with me?” Callum questions, hand placed below his chin, tilting his head up.

“Ben! I’m going back with Lola.” Ben walks over to Jay. 

“You in?” Jay asks, voice hushed.

“Think so.” 

“My work here is done-“ “romeo done”. Both say in unison. 

“Taxi!” Jay shouts, flagging down a nearby taxi. All four pile in, eager to get back to the hotel. 

“There’s no mini bar!” Lola states on arrival, shaking her shoes off at the edge of the bed. 

“This ain’t Buckingham Palace babe, gotta make do with what you’ve got.” Ben states, placing himself down on the adjacent bed. 

“Right, how do you want to do this?” Callum asks, scratching his hand against the back of his neck. 

“What do you mean, babe? There’s two beds.” 

“Yeah. They are two feet apart!” 

“Right, okay, we’ll reshuffle, space them out further. Don’t know what’s going on in your head, all I want to do is sleep.” 

“Erm.. yeah, I mean, that’s what I-“ 

“I’m having you on, Cal. Don’t worry. Secrets safe with me.” 

“Well we booked another room, just incase. We’ll go there if you want?” Lola states. “May aswell make use of it.” 

“Come on then, let’s go. See you in the morning, mate.” Jay states, high fiving Ben on exit. 

“Some music?” Callum states, switching the radio on, loud music blaring through the sound system. 

“Sorry.” He states, changing the channel, turning the volume down. 

“I love this song.” Ben says, the words of cut me loose echoing through the sound system. 

“Come here.” Ben says, tugging Callum towards him. He places his hands around his neck, kisses along his shoulder, face, finally reaching his lips. He pulls his hands under Callum’s top, disconnects their lips to pull it over his head. 

They move as one, vowing to never let go.

Callum wakes up with a shove. Eyes open, he spots Lola, standing at the corner of the room. 

“Hurry up. We’re going to be late.” Lola states to Callum. 

Callum leans over in his bed, places his lips onto Ben’s. 

“Two minutes, Lo. I need to wake him-“ 

“Not being funny, Callum, but last night, you looked amazing. Right now, the bags under your eyes could hold my luggage. Let last night be a memory.” 

“When am I going to see him again though? I don’t want to leave him.” 

“You’ll work something out, I’m sure of it.” 

“Come on.” Callum shoves his shoes on, places the note beside Ben’s head. 

Ben rubs his eyes, reaching out to grab Callum, cuddle up against him. His thoughts feel confused at the lack of body beside him. Opening his eyes, he looks up, sees a note placed on the pillow that last night claimed Callum’s head. 

“Last night was amazing. You’re amazing. I’m so lucky to have met you. Thank you for the best night of my life.” 

Reaching up, Ben checks the time. Shit, he thinks, thoughts racing. Ten minutes, ten sodding minutes until there’s a further 200 miles between them. He grabs his stuff, races to Jay’s room. 

“Jay!” Ben knocks on the door, a few minutes pass until Jay opens it. 

“You look like shit.” Ben states, running a hand through his hair. 

“God, mate, think I’ve been killed off.” 

“I have-“ Ben says, checking his watch, “seven minutes until he’s gone. Come on Jay, we’ve got to go meet them.” 

“Ben-“ 

“Jay, hurry up you fuc-“ 

“I’m here, mate. Let’s go” Jay states, shoving his t-shirt over his head. Both men sprint in the direction of the bus stop. 

“Callum! Cal-“ Callum hears, right leg firmly placed on the bus stairs. 

“Ben? Oh my god is that actually you?” Callum turns around, runs into Ben’s arms. He kisses him as though his life depends on it. 

“I just had to say goodbye.” Ben states, eyes gazing into Callum’s. Callum places his head down, blinks the tears out of his eyes. 

“Babe, I’ll see you again real soon.” Ben says, rubbing his hands across Callum’s arms, attempting to comfort him. 

“Don’t… don’t promise me nothing. Alright? If this is all it’s meant to be, I’m so happy I met you.” 

“Me too, you belong in my world. I’ll make sure we see each other again.” 

Ben leaves Callum with one final kiss. 

“KFC?” Jay questions. “I am absolutely famished.” 

“No mate, there’s something I’ve gotta do.” 

“Taxi!” 

“What? Where are you going?” Jay questions, following Ben in tow. 

“I’ve got to go home.” 

“I thought we were going to share a bucket?” 

“Are you coming or what?” 

The taxi ride is over in a flash. Ben steps out of the taxi, reaches in his pocket to retrieve his car keys. 

“How was it?” Kathy says, leaning out of the front door.

“He’s in love.” Jay states. 

“Brilliant.” Ben replies, grinning from ear and ear. 

“What’s he like?” Kathy questions, urging to know more about her son’s adventure. 

“I’ll tell you later.” 

“Where you going?” 

“Any chance you could make me some food? I’m that ravenous I can barely see.” Jay states to Kathy, Ben’s car moving off the drive. 

All through the car ride, Ben was itching to see him. He had only left him an hour ago but he already missed him so much. He couldn’t imagine life without him, now that he had him, he never wanted to let go. 

He pulls up along the harbour. Looks out, sees if he can see the bus in the distance. Not yet here. He thinks. He gets out of the car, standing in the middle of the promenade. Bus in view, he takes the opportunity to smooth down his jacket, steady his nerves. 

“Callum!” Ben shouts, sees Callum a few metres away, stepping off the bus. 

“Ben! What you doing here?” Callum says, running over to his position. 

“Told you I’d see you soon, didn’t I?” Ben states, sweeps the misplaced hair out of Callum’s face. 

“What’s up?” Ben says, notices the difference in Callum’s face. 

“Nothing.” 

“Cal?” Ben says, reaching up to bring his face back into focus. 

“It’s just I told myself, if I ever saw you again, in the flesh, like, that I’d tell you something. But I don’t think I can.” 

They had uttered the three words on the phone, what was so different about doing it face to face? Callum felt a level of vulnerability at the thought of saying it. What if he didn’t feel the same, what if he only said it to appease me? 

“If you say it first, I’ll say it back.” Ben says, pulls his arms around Callum’s neck. 

“I love you.” Callum says, breathes a sigh of relief at saying the words. 

“I love you, too.” Ben says. “Come here.” 

Hand placed in hand, lips pressed together. 

Their story was only just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A telephone conversation gone wrong... will Callum hear Ben out? Will the pair be able to salvage their relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! 
> 
> I’m back, again. 
> 
> I’m not 100% happy with this chapter but please let me know your thoughts. I’ve changed things up a bit and I hope it isn’t too confusing! Any feedback is welcomed and if you have any ideas/things you’d like to see please let me know! 
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes.   
> Enjoy x

“Hello?” 

...

“Callum?” Ben says, thought he had heard his voice. 

“Ben?” Callum replies, wonders if he’s also there.

“Hi babe, it didn’t even ring then!” Ben states, smile widening at the sound of Callum’s voice. 

“I know, I’ve been trying to ring you for ages but it’s been engaged. Haven’t been dialling anyone else, have ya?” Callum questions, sarcasm evident.

“Oh yeah, all lining up they are.” 

“Don’t blame them.” 

“I’ve actually been trying to ring you-“ 

“Oh my god, we are so in sync.” 

Two weeks. That’s how long it had been since their first encounter. Ben missed him so much. The phone made the distance feel longer, heart beat faster. He wished he was here, wished he could see his smile, his laugh, in person. He couldn’t wait to be reunited with him again. 

Ben is brought out of his thoughts by Callum’s voice. 

“Ben, you alright?” 

“Sorry. Yeah, yeah, I’m good. What about you?” Ben says. He taps his fingers along the worktop, ring shining in the sunlight. 

“Thinking of me?” Callum quips, laughs under his breath. 

“Maybe...” Ben says, draws out the word, sings it more than states it. 

“God I miss you.”

Ben goes to respond, reciprocate the same thoughts.

“Ben! Are you helping out or not? That table over there-“ Kathy points, directs towards a table in the far corner. needs cleaned. Hurry up.”

“Alright, Jesus, I’ve only been gone five minutes!” 

“Sorry Cal, my mum has-“ 

Ben looks down, realises the conversation has been cut off. 

“Weird.” Ben thinks. He must be busy. I’ll ring him back soon. 

Hours went by, tables were cleaned. Ben still could not get through to Callum. 

“Callum, babe, will you call me back please? I’m not really sure what’s happened. Talk to me, yeah?” Ben states, voicemail ringing through his ears once more. 

“This voicemail is currently unavailable, please try again soon.”

“This machine is taking the piss!” Jay exclaims, sitting down next to Ben. Ben had agreed to meet Jay on his lunch break, longed for five minutes away from my mother’s mithering. 

“I’ve got to go down there.” Ben says, head placed firmly in his hands. 

“Mate, you ain’t even been here five minutes.” 

“I’ve been trying to get through to him for hours, Jay, he’s not responding. I have no idea what’s going-“ Suddenly, Ben has a thought. 

“Ring Lola for me, will ya?” Ben states, eyes pleading up at Jay. 

“No, no way. I haven’t spoken to her since that night. It’s well awkward.” Jay runs his finger along the rim of his pint glass, avoids eye contact with Ben.

“Come on mate.” 

“Don’t come on me mate, I didn’t even want to go that day. If that was the case we wouldn’t have this.” 

Ben shakes his head in disbelief. 

“You are joking, right? You met Lola that night. You can lie to yourself all you want but I know you like her. It gives you an excuse to talk to her again.” 

Ben could see Jay weighing up his options. 

“Fine. Only because you are one of the originals, you know?” 

Jay takes out his phone, places it on his ear. 

“Hi Lola. It’s Jay.” 

“Jay, from the hotel?” He continues.

“Yeah, that’s me. You spoke to Callum?” 

“Alright, cheers.” 

The conversation ends abruptly. 

“He doesn’t want to talk to you.” Jay states, placing the phone back into his pocket. 

“Right, that’s it. Tell my mum I’ll work extra next week. I need to go see him.” 

“Mate, wait!” Jay shouts, eager to get through to Ben.

It’s too late, he’s already gone.

“What did I do wrong? What did I say?” Callum says to Lola. He felt confused, conflicted in his thoughts. He thought Ben felt the same about him, thought they had something. Maybe I’m a fool but I’m falling for you. 

“You don’t know what was said, Callum, that’s the problem. How did you know he was on about you? You know he’s crazy about you.” Lola replies, taking a sip of Callum’s coffee. 

“Do I, though? What if this long distance just ain’t meant to work. I haven’t got anymore time left to take at work. We are both so preoccupied-“ 

“Yeah, with each other. Have you actually spoken to him, gave him a chance to explain?” Lola studied Callum’s face, could tell her best friend hadn’t heard him out. “Don’t give up on him so easily.” 

The knock at the door startled the pair. 

“Is he in?” Ben says at Lola’s arrival. 

“Did you mean it?”

“Mean what? One second I’m-“ 

A new face turns up at the door. Stuart. Ben presumes. 

“Look bruv, whatever you are selling. We don’t want it.” He says. 

“I can explain everything, it’s just a misunderstanding.”

“Is he bothering you Lo?” Stuart continues, stepping in front of Lola. 

“You’ll have no luck here mate. Maybe number 23? Who’s at that number. I can’t remember.” “Newbies, I think-“

“I ain’t selling anything. My name is Ben Mitchell, I’m in love with your brother. The only thing I’m giving away is my heart, to him?” Ben looks on, awaits the response of the pair. 

“Ben!” Callum states, rushing out to greet him. Hearing his voice in the flesh made him weak, seeing him again after a few weeks brought the air right out of his chest. 

“You could have warned me earlier!” Stuart says, nudging Lola in the ribs. Lola laughs at his naivety, looks on towards the pair in awe.

“See, I didn’t even think of that. I thought you were breaking up with me.” Callum says to Ben, humour evident in his tone.

“Breaking up with you. We ain’t even made it official, mate. Don’t jump the gun.” 

“Maybe I want to make it official, if you’ll have me?” 

Callum turns his head towards Ben. He longs to read his thoughts, feel his heart. I know you love me, I know. 

“Babe, I just stood in front of your 6ft 3 skinhead brother and confessed my love for you. What do you think?”

“Ben Mitchell-“ 

“Callum Highway-“

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Both say in unison, waves chopping against the shore. Callum lets out a laugh, buries his head in Ben’s shoulder. 

“Last chip.” Ben says, balancing the chip between his finger and thumb. 

“Last squashed chip, more like, you have it.” Callum says, the chip already firmly in Ben’s mouth. 

“Sorry babe, just hungry. That’s all.” 

“Working up an appetite?” Callum jokes.

“Something like that. I’ll have to leave soon.” Callum lets out a sigh at Ben’s words, places his hand on his face. 

“I hate this. Can’t you just move here?” 

“Move here? Babe, I can’t just move my whole life.” 

“What about this life, the life you could have with me? I just don’t want us to be apart.” You’re in that world, Ben. 

“Come with me, then.” 

“What?” Callum says. 

Ben repeats his words. “Come and stay with me a couple of nights.” 

“Are you serious?” 

“Why not. We’ll both take sickies. Come with me.” Ben says, holding out his hand. He pulls Callum in, places his lips along his neck, face. “Just think of all the fun we can have.” 

“You’re mad. You know that.” Callum shakes his head, the thought crazy.

“True, but you love me. Height and all.” 

“Okay, okay, I’ll come with you.” Callum says “Gotta grab these chances, ain’t we?” 

“Yeah?” Ben questions, awaits the reassurance. 

“Yeah.” Callum says. “I think this is one of the maddest things I’ve ever done in my entire life.” 

“You sure about this, bruv?” Stuart states to Callum. Once in agreement about the stay, the duo went back to Callum’s, eager to pack their things for the journey. 

“Oh, loverboy. You better bring him back. I’m more fierce then I look.” Lola says.

“I’ll send your love to Jay!”

“Callum, I’ve changed my mind. He ain’t good for you after all.” 

Callum drops his bag, pulling Lola into his arms.

“I decide who I deserve, Lo. I want this. I’ll be back in a few days.” 

Ben opens the car door for Callum, brings his hand out in jest. 

“After you, babe.” Ben says, holding the door open for Callum. 

“First the bar, now this?” 

Callum goes back to that night, remembers how alive he felt. He always does in his company. He looks on at Ben, sees the cogs turning in his head. 

“You ok?” Ben says to Callum, Lola and Stuart long gone. 

“Yeah, yeah... just thinking, that’s all.” 

“Careful.” Ben laughs, rubs his hand along Callum’s arm.

“I just can’t believe that I’ve got you, you know? Most of my life-“ Callum lets a sigh escape from his lips. “Most of my life, I’ve felt unworthy, unloved. I’ve always been a disappointment. I’ve never succeeded in much, never really thought I deserved happiness. I’ve been so used to being alone and then you appear and it’s everything I’ve been waiting for, you are what I’ve been waiting for. I just never want to lose this. When I heard your response, well, what I thought was for me it made me think I had lost this, I-“ Callum rubs his eyes, stops the emotions from overspilling. “I’m thankful for you. I love you.”

Ben wraps his arms around Callum, buries his head where his heart situates. He hears it thumping, moving faster at each beat. He rubs his hand along Callum’s back, attempts to comfort him. 

“I love you, Callum Highway. You and your unfunny jokes, the fact you take your coffee too strong and especially for the way you make me feel. It’s mad, really, all them people around you never got to experience how much love you have. I do. People like you are too good for me Callum.” 

“Nah, mate, you are too good for me.” 

“Mate? Have I been rubbing off on you?” Ben jokes, looks up, eyes locking in place. 

“...boyfriend.” 

Callum grabs onto Ben’s hand, entwines it with his own.

His world no longer feels daunting. It feels warm, soft, everything in it is good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a short car journey, Ben and Callum arrive at Ben’s house. What awaits Callum on his arrival? Will anything go down at Tuesday’s Quiz Night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I’ve changed things up a bit in this chapter. Although I want to incorporate Gavin and Stacey within this fic I also feel that it’s important to not copy things word for word! So there will be a few differences just to make the whole thing more original. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Ben pulls up near his house, bringing the car to a halt. 

“Beware of my mum, she can be a bit… overbearing.” 

“That’s nice.” Callum says, “I wish I had parents who gave a damn about me. Speaking of parents, you never told me about your dad. What happened to him?” 

Callum rubs his hand along Ben’s arm, reciprocates the same comfort he gave him only hours earlier. He wants to know all about Ben’s world. The good, the bad, the ugly. He wants him to be open, wants him to have trust in him.

“He’s an alcoholic, was, last time I heard from him. I’ve never been enough for my dad either. He’s always put everyone else above me, always wanted me to be something I’m not. I gave up on pleasing him a long time ago. We still speak, occasionally. He just isn’t worth my effort anymore.” 

“I’m sorry, if you think I’m prying. I just want to know everything about you. You’re in that world Ben, the good, the bad. I just want to know all I can about you.” 

“It’s fine… I just, I’ve never really spoken about it much. Jay knows, it’s by the by. He’s always around, he’s been there before with him. Apart from that I’ve never really disclosed it with anyone.”

“I must be really special, ay?” Callum quips, kissing the top of Ben’s forehead. 

“Definitely.” Ben states back, tone serious. “Your world is warm, soft, everything in it is good.” 

“Now… it never used to be.”

“Maybe I need to take a leaf out of your book. Come on, let’s go in. Mum will be wondering where you are. Just agree with whatever Ian says.” 

Ben grabs Callum’s hand, guides him towards the front door. 

Ian? Callum thinks to himself. He had never heard of an Ian before, that name had never escaped Ben’s lips. 

Time to find out… 

“Mum! I’m back.” Ben shouts through the house, coat dumped on the stair railing. Callum bends down, goes to take his shoes off. 

“Awww look at ya, all polite. You don’t need to take them off till the bedroom, babe.” Ben says, wink aimed towards Callum. Callum blushes, steadies himself back up. 

“In the kitchen!” Kathy shouts. Callum goes to move before being stopped by Ben. 

“What you doing?” Callum says, Ben pulling him in. 

“Shh. Five minutes.” Ben replies. He pushes Callum back against the railings, lips attached. Callum reciprocates the kiss, swipes his tongue across Ben’s mouth. 

Callum places his hands in Ben’s hair, kiss getting deeper. Ben grasps his hands across Callum’s jacket, begs for the item of clothing to be removed. Callum places his hand onto Ben’s chest, stops him in his tracks.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish.” Callum says, placing one last kiss onto Ben’s lips. 

“Who says we weren’t gonna finish it?” Ben questions, leans his lips towards Callum’s ear. “You’ve got all night to meet my mum, babe.” 

“Hmm, I don’t know. I’m just so tired. I need my bed ASAP.” 

“Your bed? More like mine.” 

“Ours.” Callum replies. “What’s mine is yours now. Come on, I’ll make it up to you.” 

“You better.” Ben states. The game well and truly on. He takes Callum’s hand, leads him towards the kitchen… 

“Alright?” Ben greets on arrival. “Mum, Ian, this is Callum. Callum, meet my Mum, Kathy and my older brother Ian.” 

Ben saying older brother knocked Callum slightly. He had no idea that Ben had a brother, never mind older. He tried to compose himself. 

“Lovely to meet you darling.” Kathy says to Callum. “You didn’t tell me he was that good looking Ben!” 

“Oi! What you trying to say?” Ben shouts back, rummaging through the cupboards.

“It’s lovely to meet you, Ms Beale.” 

“He’s way out of your league, Ben. God knows what he sees in you.” Ian says to Ben, walking out of the kitchen. 

“Ever delightful, Ian.” Ben quips back. 

“Ignore him, he’s a bit… temperamental.” Kathy says to Callum, sensing his uneasiness. 

“Temperamental? More like going through his mid life crisis. Man still lives at home at the prime age of 49!” Ben laughs.

“Ben! You never know how you might turn out.” 

“Lucky, Mum. I’ve got Callum, what more do I need? Now if you don’t mind, I’m ready for a quiet night in with my boyfriend. I haven’t seen him for two weeks, you know?” Ben raises his eyebrow at his Mum, hope she gets the memo. 

“Ok my loves, enjoy! I’ll put my headphones in so don’t worry about the noise.” 

Ben pulls Callum out of the kitchen, fits of laughter pouring out of him.

“Your face!” Ben exclaims, puts his hand over his mouth to try and control the laughter “You embarrassed?” 

“You find disclosing your sex life to your Mum funny? I actually think I’m in love with a psycho.” 

“Oh. Did I tell you about that time I murdered somebody?” Ben questions, feels like he may aswell get it out of the way. “No, Ben, you seemed to miss that part out.” Callum says, rolls his eyes in disbelief. 

“In my defence it was accidental!” 

“Is that meant to make me feel better?” 

“Yes… maybe? It was a long time ago. I’m not that person anymore.” 

“You better not be, don’t fancy being murdered in my sleep.” 

“If I murdered you, where would I get my kicks? Your brother though, that’s a different question.”

“Ben!” Callum slaps Ben across his chest. “Please, shut up, you are killing the mood.” 

“Aw, my killing killed the mood? I see what you did there.” 

“Please get upstairs before I change my mind.” Callum says to Ben, goes to grab his hand. 

“How do you know what rooms mine? God help you if you walk in on Ian.” 

Ben jumps in front, entwines Callum’s hand in his own. “For reference, it’s the third, right at the end of the corridor.” 

Callum enters Ben’s room. He sees the colours of Chelsea Football Club illuminate the room. “Chelsea? Really?” Callum says, plops himself down on the bed in front of him. 

“Don’t disrespect the Chels!” Ben replies, removing Callum’s jacket from his arms. He then pulls his t-shirt off, admires the body underneath. 

“Do you want this?” Ben says to Callum “I know we’ve done it before but it’s still all new to you so if you ever want-“

“Just shut up and kiss me.” 

Ben stares at Callum, loves the fact that he’s taken control. He grabs Ben’s arms, pushes his body on top of him. 

Ben awakes with a ping. Removing his arm from Callum he reaches up for his phone. Unable to feel it, he looks around, glistening sunlight blinding his eyes. In the midst of their plans last night, the blinds remained open. Ben sees his phone chucked across the corner of the room. He crawls out of bed, reads the text. 

“Still on for the quiz tonight?” Jay had text Ben. It was mandatory, Tuesday quiz nights. 

“Mmm.” Ben hears from the bed. Looking up, he sees Callum feeling around for him. “I’m here, babe.” Ben replies, sees Callum turn to his direction. 

“Come back to bed.” Callum says.

Ben walks back over to the bed, pulls the covers up to his chest. Callum turns to his side, buries his head in the crook of Ben’s neck. 

“I could get used to this you know. You waking up next to me every morning.” Callum says, yawning. Callum’s breath caused Ben to shiver. 

“Me too.” Callum feels for Ben, goes to place a kiss to his forehead. 

“Since when did you wear glasses?” Callum questions. “Not that I don’t like them, I just haven’t seen you wear them before!” 

“I wear contacts, usually.” 

“You shouldn’t, I like you in them.” 

Ben turns his body towards Callum, traces his fingers over the scar he discovered last night. 

“Does it hurt?” Ben asks, leaning down to place a kiss against it. 

“No, I forget it’s there, usually.” Ben looks at Callum, questions if he should press for more information. “I was in the army. It’s from an air strike. A bomb went off. I was lucky, really, most people don’t come out alive.” 

“Beautiful.” Ben says, tracing his fingers against the scar. “It shows your dedication to your country, the commitment you had. It’s a part of you and it’s beautiful.” 

“You are.” Callum says to Ben. 

“Do you fancy going to a quiz night tonight? A few of us go. Jay is the mighty quiz master.” 

“The mighty quiz master?” Callum quips. 

“Yeah, until he drinks about 3 pints and forgets all the questions.” Ben laughs against Callum’s body. “If you don’t want to go we can just stay in, order an Indian. Although don’t suggest that to Jay, he’ll order the full menu!” 

“No, quiz night sounds good to me. Plus, gives me the chance to explore even more of your world.” 

Ben opens Callum’s side of the door, entwines his hand with his own. 

“Here we are.” Ben states to Callum, giving him a quick peck. 

“Oi lads, enough of that, yeah?” Jay quips, walking over to the parked car. “Alright Callum, good to see ya again. Glad to see he ain’t scared you off.” 

“He might be scared off after one of your quiz nights.” 

“Me? I’m a catch mate. Not my fault the ladies can’t resist me.” 

“Pfft, got them questions ready?” 

“All stored up in here-“ Jay points at his head. “Mate, don’t panic.” 

“Good luck.” Ben whispers to Callum, guiding him towards the entrance of the pub. 

“Ben! Over here.” 

“Go over. I’ll go get us a drink, yeah?” Ben says, kisses Callum on the cheek. 

“Hi! I’m Louise, Ben’s sister.” Callum is greeted with on arrival to the table. “I’m Bobby. Ben’s nephew, Ian’s son-“ Bobby points towards another figure sitting at the table. “That’s Phil. Ben’s dad.” 

Phil’s here? Callum thinks. Ben said he hadn’t seen him in ages. 

Callum goes to warn Ben of the arrival. 

“Ben. Your dad’s here.” Callum says to Ben, bites his fingernail in anticipation.

“Thought he would be. He likes to rock up every once in a while, especially when it’s a free bar-“ Ben sighs, places his head in his hands. “Whatever he says, just ignore it, ok? I ain’t half of what he makes out to be.” 

Callum couldn’t help but automatically hate Phil. Ben deserved so much love, so much happiness. Who was he to try and dictate that? 

“Ben, we can go if it’s-“ Callum is cut off by Ben, tone sharp. “No, no way. He’s not ruining my night, our night. We deserve to celebrate.” 

Ben grabs two shots from the bar, gives one to Callum. 

“To us.” Ben says, downs the shot in one. 

“Us.” Callum reciprocates. He looks over to the table in suspense, unaware of the night ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alright dad?" 
> 
> Ben's finally faced with the prospect of seeing his dad after so long. How will the meeting go? What will he make of Callum?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos/comments that have been left on previous chapters. They are really appreciated! I hope this chapter is ok, please let me know your thoughts.

“Alright, Dad?” Ben greets his dad with on arrival to the table. He was two shots down, the drink doing nothing to calm the nerves. Sooner this was done with? The better. 

“Ben. Long time no see, ay?” 

“Yeah. Who’s faults that.” Callum places his hand on Ben’s, other occupying his waist. “Babe, come on-“ Callum goes to say to Ben, wants anything less than drama unfolding. 

“Aww, this your new toyboy? Wonder how long it will be until he gets bored of ya.” Phil goes to pick up his glass, fingers shaking at the anticipation of more alcohol. 

“Leave it.” Callum whispers in Ben’s ear. “Us, yeah? I know you, all of you. Let’s sit down.” 

Callum drags Ben towards the end of the booth, space vacated between Kathy and Louise. He sits down, places his hand firmly on Ben’s knee. 

This isn’t wrong. Callum thinks to himself. Two men, being in love. There’s nothing wrong with it. 

“You ok?” Callum whispers to Ben, rubs his hand across his leg. Callum wishes they were alone, wants nothing more than to wrap Ben around his world, take him out of the toxicity of his. 

“Yeah. Sorry. I didn’t mean to ruin the night, I-“ Callum cuts Ben off, tone sharp. “You haven’t ruined anything. The way you stood up for yourself, you ain’t done nothin’ wrong.” 

“It’s just, this is the first time you’ve properly met everyone. I wanted it to be special.” 

“It is. Yeah, that weren’t very convenient but it happens. We all have them people in our family we’d rather not have.” 

Ben sees Phil’s interaction with Louise, the way his eyes light up at the mention of her name. 

“That, was all I ever wanted from him.” Ben sighs against Callum’s neck, placing a tender kiss below his ear. “Doesn’t matter now though, I’ve got you. It’s all I need.” Callum wraps his arm around Ben’s shoulder, pulls him in. 

“Question number… wait, what question is it?” Jay blares over the microphone, hands waving left right and centre. 

Ben hadn’t spoke to his dad since the confrontation. He didn’t have anything to say, didn’t want to waste any more of his time on the man he could never be good enough for. 

“We’ve just had this question!” Ben shouts over at Jay. He laughs at his friends attempt to stick his finger up, retaliate back. 

“You weren’t joking when you said this was a car crash.” Callum whispers in Ben’s ear, wonders if he can hear him over the music and Jay’s commentary. He himself was a few drinks in, wanting to ease up after the commotion with his dad. 

“You’ve-shit, you’ve got to stop doing that.” Ben says to Callum. He was thankful the room was dimly lit, could disguise the blush his cheeks were currently hinting. 

“What’s the matter. Can’t you concentrate?” Callum states back, eyes pouring into Ben’s. 

“You know exactly what you are doing.” Ben replies, placing a kiss onto Callum’s neck.

“I can’t think of the question… I just know the answer is 1974.” Ben hears, another fresh pint occupying Jay’s hand. 

“You alright?” Ben asks Callum. 

“Yeah. I’m having a brilliant time.” Callum replies, smile enthused. 

“Question 21” “20!” Ben shouts.

“Pfft, whatever.” Jay replies. 

“I like a drink, Callum, I mean who doesn’t? But this is literally every quiz night.” Kathy says to Callum, attempts to interact in conversation. 

“This is nothing compared to where I’m from. Honestly, mediocre at best.” Callum laughs, makes a bit of space between him and Ben. Every drink made Ben move closer, heart grow fonder. 

“Really? Is it like some sort of pandemic?” Kathy questions, drinks more out of her half filled glass. 

“Dunno! We just like getting pissed.” Callum replies. “Ay, Dad, heard that? Right up your street.” Ben shouts, downs the rest of his drink. “I’m just going to get another drink.” He states to Callum, squeezing his shoulder on the way past. 

“Have they always been like this?” Callum asks Kathy. 

“Phil has always brought out the worst in Ben. He was his first born, you know? They’ve been through a lot together, Ben’s been through… a lot. It’s all got to come from him. You bring out the best in him Callum, I haven’t seen him like this for years.” 

“That’s all I want. I’ll continue to do that for as long as I can, as long as he’ll have me.” 

Our world. 

“Who’s ever heard of a 29 question quiz?” Ben says, arm looped around Jay. Callum couldn’t work out who was keeping who up. Both men were at the same level of drunk, neither one fully walking straight. 

“You came second!” Louise cries out, attempts to climb onto Ben’s back. 

“I think you’ll find I actually came second.” Callum replies, throws his hand up in jest. 

“There is no I in team, babe. We come as one.” 

“Yeah when I make the effort, not when you get it right!” Callum laughs, gets on the other side of Ben. 

“You’re too good for me, Callum, that’s the truth. Shit, there’s-” Callum cuts Ben off, puts both arms around him. He places one around his waist, other on his shoulder.

“Shh, it doesn’t matter. None of it matters. I know you, I know exactly what I’m getting myself into.” 

Callum steadies Ben against the car, goes to grab the keys out of his pocket. 

“Not in public.” Ben slurs, goes to move his hand, knocks himself slightly. 

“Suppose I’m driving your car back, ay?” Callum says, more to himself then Ben. 

“PC Highway committing a crime. Tragic, really how will you cope?” 

Although not formally a PC, Callum had his eyes set on the force. He hoped with his past experience in an active role he’d be able to sail through, achieve the necessary pass rates.

“Come on, get in” Callum says to Ben, ducking down to adjust the seat. 

“Can we stop for chips?” Ben questions, leans back against the car. “Remember that night we spent on the beach, the night we told each other we loved each other?”

“If you say it first, I’ll say it back.” Callum quotes, remembers the time Ben said the same statement.

“I love you.” 

“I love you.” 

“Do you ever think your life is destined to be a certain way… like, do you think me and you meeting was meant to be?” Ben asks Callum. They were in bed, finally home from the chaos of the night. 

“Yeah. I’m definitely a believer of what’s meant to be will be. I think me meeting you was a sign.” 

“It’s mad how I met you a few weeks back and now you are here, in my house, in my bed, my heart.” 

Ben shuffles closer to Callum, kisses him on the neck.

“So… final verdict?” Ben says, eyebrow raised in anticipation for Callum’s response. 

“It was good. You know, you think my world is warm, soft, everything is good but I’ve never had the amount of support around me that you do. I know your dad is a different matter but your brothers, sisters, mum. I’ve got Stuart and Lola but it’s different. I feel like I saw life tonight from your perspective, saw them as mine also.” 

“They are.” Ben says, moves his head up, wraps his arm around Callum’s.

“I can’t believe you have to go back tomorrow.” 

“Shh, don’t think about that. Let’s just enjoy the rest of our night, yeah?” Callum says to Ben, looks for the confirmation. 

“Yeah.” 

“I’m sorry I can’t drive you back.” Ben says to Callum, reality well and truly setting in. 

“It’s fine. Thanks for bringing me down here, thanks for letting me into your world.” Callum responds with, hooks his fingers around Ben’s. 

“God, I’m going to miss you.” Ben utters, brings his hand up to caress Callum’s cheek. He kisses him once, twice, tries to make a mental image of this moment in his mind. “Right, now go before I change my mind, again.” 

“I love you. Two weeks then you’ll be back to me.” Callum says, wraps his arms once more around Ben. 

“Might just have to find myself a replacement for two weeks, gotta get my kicks somewhere.” Ben taunts, can’t stop the smile that etches his face. The same smile that’s stayed all throughout Callum’s stay. 

Callum makes his way through the train barriers, losing connection with Ben.

“I love you.” Ben says to Callum, pokes his head over the barrier, leans in to give Callum a final kiss. 

“Sorry sir but you are in breach of protocol.” The ticket conductor announces to Ben, tone sharp. 

“I’m just saying goodbye to my boyfriend.” Ben says, he moves his head outside of the zone, eyes pleading. 

“You don’t have a ticket, nothing can be passed over the barrier.” 

Ben goes to argue but remembers the man standing right in front of him. Old Ben would have argued until he was blue in the face. However, Callum made him want to be a better man, made him question every one of life’s motives. 

“Text me when you get there.” Ben says, walking away with one final goodbye. He can’t bear to bring himself to look back. Nothing made sense without him, nothing felt right. Leaving him was like leaving a piece of his heart behind. Ben exits the station, phone pinging in response. 

“Love you.” The text read. Ben had to stop himself from going back in, claiming Callum back into his arms. 

“I love you, babe. Two weeks.” 

Two weeks too long, Ben thinks to himself. For now, life had to go on as though nothing had changed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Callum are reunited, will everything be plain sailing? What happens when an unexpected visitor appears? Will a secret threaten to tear them apart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the people who have left kudos/comments on this fic! 
> 
> I haven't fully checked this over so apologies for any mistakes. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions in terms of what you'd like to see please let me know!
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Two weeks. That’s how long it had been since Ben last saw Callum. He waved him off in a hurry, couldn’t bear the tightening of his heart at the thought of letting him go. Tomorrow he’d finally be back in his arms. 

“Wait… you want me to bring Lola and Stuart?” Callum says, laughter echoing down the phone. “Very romantic.” 

“My mum wants to meet them! They are our family now as much as yours. It’s about time we all got together.” 

“Hmm, suppose you have a point. I am stuck with you now.” 

“The excitement is radiating off you right now. I feel worthy, truly.” 

“Idiot. You know I’m looking forward to seeing you, just wanted us to have a bit of alone time.” 

“We will. You know that’s never gonna stop me.”

“Good to know.” Callum says, smile glistened. “Can’t wait to see you.” 

“You too. Sweet dreams, babe.” Ben replies down the phone. 

He couldn’t wait to see Callum. The phone calls didn’t compare to the feeling of seeing him face-to-face. 

Only 24 hours to go now babe. 

“So, do you both fancy coming to London with me?” Callum asks Lola and Stuart on arrival to the table. Stuart was attempting to make some sort of meal, Callum the true cook of the household. 

“Us, why us?” Lola says, plaiting her hair neatly. She grabs a bobble out of her pocket, placing it at the end of her braid.

“We want both sides to meet properly. It’s important to us.” 

“You mean you are actually serious about this boy? I thought you were on a wind up.” Stuart turns the pan off, scolding himself in the process. “Shit!” 

“Yes, Stuart. I’m serious about him. Even if you did try to scare him off.” Callum motions back to the incident when Ben came down, eager to make amends after the sudden miscommunication. 

“But bruv, what about the parlour?” Stuart questions, grabbing the tea towel from the side of the cabinet. 

“Stuart. The people are dead, hardly gonna notice your absence are they. Plus, Rainie will be there!” 

“So she ain’t coming with us?” 

“Why would she? You are bad enough I don’t fancy scaring the family off with her also.” 

Callum walks over to Stuart, observes the mark now placed on his hand. 

“He’s got a point Stuart. The pair of you can’t keep your hands off each other at best of times. Plus, she’s still cold turkey isn’t she? There will be booze, plenty of it.” 

“Booze? Say no more. I’m in!”

“Lucy, babe, listen. I’m just having a couple of drinks with Ben.” 

“He’s just called me, he wants to have a chat.” Jay replies, conversation ongoing. “I don’t know, babe. I’ll call you later.” Jay puts his phone away, looks up to see Ben coming towards him.

“All sorted?” Ben says on arrival to the table, two pints in tow. 

“Is that what I think it is?” Jay exclaims, cold pint now occupying his slightly warm hand. 

“Give it a try.” 

“Oh my god-“ “The dream, the dream.” Both men say In unison.

“That’s got to be worth at least an 8.” Jay replies, writing the total down on the scorecard. “What have you brought me here for then?” 

“Callum’s coming down at the weekend. Bringing Lola and his brother, you’re in, right?” Ben says, eyes pleading with Jay. 

“Course mate, I’ll be there. Not really that big of a deal though is it?” 

“I want to give Callum a key.” Ben blurts out, looking to Jay for a response. 

“A key? For what?” 

“Mine. You idiot. Not to officially move in or out, just so whenever he’s down he feels welcome. I want him to see it as his home also.”

“That’s a nice thought that mate. Who knew you’d become such a soft touch?” 

“Fuck off.” Ben laughs back, slapping Jay across the back of his head. 

“Turn right at the third exit.” The sat nav proclaims, Stuart veering off in direction. 

“We’ve just been that way!” Callum states, placing his head into his hands. “That sat nav doesn’t work Stuart.” 

“It’s just testing us, that’s all-“ Callum cuts Stuart off, voice pleading. “Stuart, I drove this way with Ben. Please can you listen to me?” 

“No! It’s fully capable of working.” 

“Can I have some music on yet?” Lola says from the back of the car, unimpressed with the bickering from the two men in front. 

“Sorry Lola but for now I’m going to say no. I need to hear the sat nav.” 

“Turn left at the next junction.” 

“This is literally sending us back home!” Callum says, disinterest shown in his tone. “Who did you get this off?”

“Mo. She had them on sale.” 

“Mo? The same woman who convinced you the other week that you’d be getting a Rolex for a tenner?” Callum fails to stop the laughter coming out. 

“In my defence it looked legit!” 

“The name was spelt wrong on the back.” 

“You can’t tell Callum, who sees the back of the watch? It looks like the real deal.” 

“Hmm, whatever you say. Now hurry up already, we are going to be late. The dead may be able to wait however this cannot.” 

“They’re here! Mum!” Ben shouts, looking out of the window. 

“You are joking? Ian isn’t back yet!” 

“Probably a good thing, last thing we need is him mouthing off.” Ben laughs, goes to grab the door, Kathy stopping him on route. 

“But Ben, he always greets. I do the drinks, he does the greeting.” 

“I can do the greeting! It ain’t the royal family you know.” 

Ben opens the door, moving to stand beside the metal frame it accentuates. 

“Hello! Come on in.” Kathy greets, Callum standing at the front of the three. 

“Hello again Mrs Beale.” Callum replies, pulling her into a sideways hug. 

“Callum, lovely to see you again. You must be Stuart and Lola?” Kathy questions, looks in direction of the other two guests. 

“Alright Mrs B? Am I fine to call you that? Just easier to remember.” Stuart responds with, eyebrow raised in question. 

“Of course darling or just Kathy. No need for the pleasantries! You are family.” Kathy runs her hand across Ben’s shoulder. “Come on, Ian should be on his way back.” 

Ben hadn’t took his eyes off Callum since his arrival, speechless at the sight of the man in front of him. He took his breath away, both metaphorically and literally. 

“What, no hello?” Callum says to Ben, arms wrapped around his waist. Now fully alone, Ben did the one thing he had been wanting to do since his arrival. He wrapped his arms around Callum’s neck, both men gravitating towards one another.

“Hi.” Ben mumbles against Callum’s lips. “Hi to you also.” Callum replies, placing his lips back onto Ben’s. 

“I missed you. Life doesn’t feel the same without you. It felt like someone had cut my arm off.” 

Callum places his hand onto Ben’s arm. “Nah, still there. Missed you also.” 

Ben realises his back is against the railings, reminisces to the moment only weeks earlier.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish.” 

“Come on.” Ben says, ushering Callum up the stairs. “We’ve got till Ian’s back, your brother can’t help you with that stiff.” 

“Ben!” Callum laughs, front door forgotten about. 

“I’m back!” Ian shouts through the house, Bobby in tow. 

Ben and Callum head downstairs, Ben ruffling Callum’s hair on the way down. 

“Where have you been? Actually, forget I asked!” Ian says, ushering to the bags. “Come on then, give me a hand.” 

Ben goes to pick up a bag, disconnecting his hand with Callum in the process. Even though he was next to him, the lost connection sent a shockwave through Ben’s body. He didn’t want to be anywhere without him. 

I’ll be anywhere that you are. 

“After you.” Ben says, pointing his hand in the direction of the kitchen. A knock at the door disrupts Callum from his reply. “I’ll get it.” Callum says to Ben. “You’ve got your hands full.” He kisses Ben’s forehead on the way past. “Ok! Should just be Jay.” Ben states, heading into the kitchen. 

Callum walks towards the door, opening it to greet Jay. 

“Phil?” Callum says, eyebrows raised in confusion. He had a half drunk bottle of whiskey in his hand, shoulders hunched forward. 

“Callum. Surprised you are still around.” Phil says. “Not gonna let me in?”

“You ain’t wanted here.” Callum says back to Phil. “Ben? He’s so worthy of love, so worthy of affection. You? You’ve never had the guts, never had the bottle to give that boy exactly what he needs. He isn’t the problem here, Phil. You are.” 

“How dare you, I have as much right to be here as anyone.” 

“No, that’s the problem, you don’t. You have no right. I know men like you, deadbeat fathers only interested in tough love. It isn’t the solution. I’m not letting you ruin our night again.” 

“Come on Phil, let’s get you back.” Jay states. In the midst of his outburst, Callum failed to see Jay appear. 

“You’ll realise, sooner or later. You’ll see he ain’t worth it.” Phil shouts, exiting out of the driveway. 

Callum re-enters the house with a sigh, dropping his face into his hands. He didn’t mean to get so heated with Phil but he reminded him of his own father in so many ways. He’d be lying if he said his anger wasn’t aimed towards both men. 

“I ain’t interested in being tough, making other people feel small. That’s your idea of being a man. Some other people? They taught me it’s much harder making someone feel big, worthwhile, loved.” 

I’m going to make you see love, Ben. 

Real love. 

“Where’s Jay?” Ben says, popping his head out of the kitchen door. 

“False alarm. Just fancied some fresh air.” Callum says. He hopes the lie isn’t too obvious, that the sound of Phil managed to escape the walls. 

“Come on.” Ben says, reaching his arm out. 

Callum follows Ben in, wonders how the rest of the night will play out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Next chapter may or may not be angsty...


End file.
